I Think I'm Falling For You
by Stormdesigner
Summary: Summary: Shane Anderson is one of the best-known, smartest, sweetest, cutest guys at school, who also happens to be gay. So, you won't believe what happened just because I fell. Rane!
1. The Fall

A.N. Hello, my lovely readers. First off, if you are reading this story, I thank you. It is going to be a multi-chapter story, but I already have a few chapters written, so updates will be soon. If there are any questions about the story or anything like that, just message me and I will happily answer your questions. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Fall

"Hey, Reed!" yelled the familiar voice of my best friend Kurt Hummel.

I looked up from my locker, and sure enough there was Kurt. Kurt has been my best friend ever since I can remember. His mom was best friends with my mom, so we got to spend lots of time together throughout our childhood's. After a while we decided to tell each other we were gay (But we have no attraction to each other). After Kurt's mom died we became almost inseparable. He was always crying and I was always there to help, since my dad died before I was born, so I kinda knew what it was like to lose a parent.

Then high school started and it wasn't easy for either of us, mostly because we were both gay. Also I was really clumsy, so I am always falling. I'm always tripping, falling, or bumping into something, but Kurt tries to make sure I don't hurt myself too much.

"Hi Kurt, what's up?" I asked him, as I tried to look over at the curly hair football player in the corner.

Shane Anderson. He's quarterback of the football team, member in Glee club and a dancer. He's also one of the cutest guys in school (and he's gay, not that I would have a chance with him anyway). Kurt and I always wondered how he still remained one of the most popular guys in school.

Kurt has eyes for his brother, Blaine. He's a little shorter then Shane, but he's still on the football team. He's also in Glee club, but he doesn't dance I don't think.

"Um, Reed, are you even listening?" Kurt asked as I shook my head of the thoughts that had previously been in my mind.

"Yeah, sure, what were you saying?" I asked him as we went to our first period class. It was the beginning of the school year so we had a little bit more time between classes to try to find our way. Kurt and I had some classes together, but not many, but we do have first period together.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as we sat down in the back of the classroom. We still had a few minutes before class started. "Why don't you talk to him instead of just staring at him?" Kurt asked me as he started to text someone.

"Um, because we're talking about Shane, the coolest guy in school. Also I would probably fall flat on my face if I even tried to talk to him." I told him as I started to draw a sunflower in my notebook.

Kurt looked up from his phone and over at me. "So, he's Shane Anderson, no big deal, just talk to him. I'm surprised you've haven't started drawing pictures of him in your notebook yet." He said as he gestured to my notebook.

I just laughed, even though I was even a little surprised I wasn't drawing him yet, I just draw flowers when I think of him. Still, Kurt should know I don't stand a chance with Shane. "Kurt, you know I don't stand a chance even if I did try to talk to him, and besides, I don't see you talking to Blaine. Why don't you just go up and talk to him?" I asked him with a proud smile on my face, for being able to outsmart him.

Kurt just blush a dark red. "Blaine, is different, I can't just go up and talk to him." He said as he went back to texting.

"Yeah, sure, okay smarty-pants." I told him as I started to shade in my flower.

A few minutes later everyone else was in class and the teacher walked in. It was ; he's the Glee club teacher and Spanish teacher. After the bell rang Kurt and I had to part ways. I went to my math class and sat in the seat in the back of the classroom and pulled out my notebook. I was still trying to finish the sunflower I started in first period, but it was only about halfway done.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" asked someone whose voice I recognized. I looked up and saw Shane Anderson standing by the chair beside me. He was looking at me with his amazing smile. Snap out of it Reed and answer him.

"Um, n-no, it's open." I stuttered. Gosh, could I be anymore stupid?! Shane just smiled and sat down beside me.

"Thanks." He said as he looked up at the teacher.

I just smiled as I tried to hide the blush on my face, so I opened my notebook and started to work on my flower again.

"Wow, did you draw that?" I heard Shane whisper to me. He was actually talking to me, Shane Anderson! Kurt is gonna freak later when I tell him.

"Um, yeah, I draw a lot, but there just doodles." I told him as I looked at the half complete drawing.

"That's amazing, I've never seen anybody draw that well." He said as he turned the notebook so he could look at it better. I can't believe he actually likes my drawing and that he's actually talking to me.

"Thanks." I told him as I ran my hand through my curls (something I do when I'm nervous).

He laughed and slid the notebook back over to me. "What's your name?" He asked as he moved his body to face the teacher, but his eyes were still fixed on me.

"Reed, Reed Van Kamp." I told him as I looked up at the teacher, trying to focus on anything besides Shane. It's not that I don't want to talk to Shane, because I really do, but what if I say something stupid? So we both just looked forward, but I looked over at him sometimes and saw him looking at me. The bell rang and the class rushed out to the hall, including the teacher. Shane was still packing up his stuff. I looked back at him as I started to leave, but I tripped over a chair and dropped all my stuff and fell flat on my face.

"Ouch." I muttered as I tried to pick up my stuff.

"Wow, are you okay? That was some fall." I heard Shane ask, as I looked up to him. My eyes met his. My brown eyes met his bright green ones. His eyes were full of concern and worry. I decided I should probably answer him, before he thought I was a weird silent kid who stares at him all the time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it happens all the time." I said as I started to stand up but tripped over the book under me. I expected to feel the impact of my body hitting the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Shane's face centimeters from mine. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist, and his eyes were looking right into mine. I was sure there was a blush on my face.

"Um, thanks." I said as I stood there looking at him.

He smiled and let go of me. "I guess that does happen a lot doesn't it?" He asked as ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Yup, pretty much every day, but it hurts less when someone catches you." I said, as I instantly regretted saying it. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I looked up at Shane through my blonde curls that must of fell in front on my face when I fell.

He just laughed and looked over at me, as he handed me my last book I must have forgot. "Well, if I ever see you falling again, I'll make sure to catch you before you hit the ground." He said as he left the room.

I blushed and grabbed my bag and went to my next class.

At the end of the day I went to my locker, Kurt already went home, so I thought I would text him later about what happened with Shane. During my last class I noticed that I grabbed one of Shane's books and that my sketchpad was gone. We must have mixed them up when we were packing our stuff up.

I shut my locker and went to my car, when a familiar face caught my eye. Shane was looking down at his phone as he leaned against his car. I looked at him and remembered I had one of his books. I grabbed his book and tossed my bag in the passenger seat of my car.

I walked over by him, but was still a good three feet away. "Um, Shane, I think you forgot this." I said to him as I handed the book out a little.

His head shot up and looked at me. A grin appeared on his face the moment he saw me. He probably smiles at everyone.

"Hey Reed, what's up?" He asked as he continued to smile at me.

I laughed noticing he didn't notice the book I was holding up. "Your book, I think you might have grabbed my sketchpad when I grabbed your book." I told him as I smiled shyly at him.

He looked down at the book I was holding and laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that earlier when I found your sketchpad in my bag. I hope you don't mind, but I might have looked through your sketches, and there really good Reed." He said as he handed me back my sketch pad and took his book.

I could feel my face turning red, I don't even let Kurt look at my sketchbook, but Shane Anderson looked through it, and he said it was really good! "No, i-it's okay." I said as I tried to turn around and walk away quickly but tripped on a piece of gravel, but before I hit the ground I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. I looked up and saw Shane smiling down at me (which I now noticed he was about six or more inches taller than me).

"I guess gravity is not my friend today." I mumbled to myself.

Shane laughed. "It's okay, I told you I would catch you." He said as he let go of me when he was sure I wasn't going to fall.

I blush and whispered "Thanks" even though I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me because I was looking down and my curls were in my face, plus I also whispered it.

"Anytime" He said as he lightly pushed back some of my curls. I shivered a little under his touch, even though it was early September and not cold out yet. I glanced up at him, and he was still looking at me smiling. I tried to make the blush on my face go away but it didn't.

"Um, I should probably go. Thanks again, see you tomorrow." I told him as I got in my car.

"See ya tomorrow Reed!" He yelled as I drove off.

A.N. Review please!


	2. I Saw An Angel

(Shane's Point of View)

Chapter 2: I Saw An Angel

"Blaine! I need to talk to you!" I screamed as I ran up to my brother's room after school. Our parents weren't home, so I didn't need to worry about being yelled at for screaming inside the house. Besides, I need to tell Blaine about what happened today.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked as he threw his door open, and looked at me franticly.

"I met an angel today, Blaine!" I yelled at him, as I entered his room and sat down on one of the chairs in his room.

"What?" Blaine asked me as he looked at me like I was crazy. I just brushed the look off, and continued.

"Do you know a person named Reed Van Kamp?" I asked him as I thought about the little blonde angel in my math class.

"I don't know, I might have. Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's the little blonde boy who hangs out with Kurt." I told him, hoping that would get him to remember him.

Blaine looked down at the floor as a slight blush crossed his face. "Oh, yeah I remember him, but why are you asking?" Blaine asked me as he continued to stare at the floor. I knew he had a crush on Kurt, so I used that to my advantage. It worked.

"Blaine have you ever seen him?! He looks like an angel! That's why I didn't pay attention in math class today, I was to busy looking at him. He's an amazing artist too. He's perfect Blaine." I told my brother as I thought about the small boy. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"You got it bad, Shane." Blaine said as he laughed at me.

I just sent a glare over to him. "Shut up." I told him as I crossed my arms defensively over my chest.

Blaine just laughed. "Aw, Shane's got a crush." He said in his sing-song voice.

"Your no help at all." I told him as I got up to leave.

"Just ask him out." I heard Blaine say as I was halfway out the door.

I stopped and looked at my brother like he was crazy. "How am I supposed to ask him out? He's out of my league. Didn't you hear what I said earlier, he's like, angel perfect." I told him as I waved my arms around franticly.

I've never really noticed Reed until now. I used to see someone walking with Kurt, because Blaine would always comment when Kurt walked by (It was kinda funny), but I never saw his face. But now, I can't get enough of it. I saw the little angel in math class and I just had to sit next to him. I couldn't not sit next to him.

"Okay Shane, Reed is just a person like we are, but if you really are nervous or whatever, ask him to come to the football game tomorrow." Blaine said as he opened his laptop and started typing away.

I was smiling so much that it hurt my face a little. "That's great idea Blaine! Maybe he can bring Kurt so you can hang-out with him." I yelled to Blaine as I ran to my room trying to think of what I was going to say to Reed.

A.N. Hi Readers! Are you enjoying it so far? Trust me, it gets better, I promise. Reviews make me update faster! :)


	3. Football?

Chapter 3: Football?

The next day at school, Kurt texted me before class started and told me he was going to be late because he woke up late. He really needs to learn to set his alarm. So I went to first period alone and sat through a boring lecture decided to give today. I started to worry when the bell rang as I made my way to second period. Maybe there would be an open seat and Shane would sit there today.

When I got to class I took the same seat I did yesterday, and a few moments later Shane took the seat beside me.

"Hi, I hope this seat still isn't taken." He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back as my stomach filled with butterflies. "Nope, it's still open." I told him as I forced myself to face forward. It was silent for a few moments, besides the teacher talking, but then Shane started to talk again.

"Are you going to the football game tonight?" I heard him whisper.

"No, I don't think so." I whispered back to him. Kurt and I never did like football; we never saw the point in it.

"Oh." I heard him say. I looked over at him and he looked a little disappointed. I wonder why?

"Have you ever been to one of the football games?" Shane's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"No." I told him shyly. I wonder now if he thinks I'm just a little art geek who doesn't go out and does anything fun.

"Well, Blaine and I have to go because were part of the team. Maybe you and a friend could come with us tonight, if you want. There actually kinda fun, but only if you want to go." He whispered, as he faced forward towards the teacher, looking kinda hopeful.

Did Shane Anderson just ask me to the football game? I must be going crazy. I know Kurt will most defiantly want to go, because Blaine is gonna be there, and I want to go because Shane will be there. He also asked me to go; it's only polite to go, right?

"Um, sure, okay, Kurt and I will probably be able to meet you there. What time?" I asked him shyly, not actually believing my own words.

He started to smile again. "Text me later, I have a study hall fifth period so that's okay. I'll give you all the details then." He said as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. I slipped the paper in my sketch pad.

"Okay." I said as I looked forward for the rest of class.

"Hey Reed, did I miss anything in first period?" Kurt asked me as I sat down across from him. We have lunch fifth period, so I planned on texting Shane this period, but first I need to tell Kurt what happened.

"Nothing, just a boring lecture from Mr. Shue, we didn't have homework or anything." I told him, while I tried to think of the right moment to tell him about the game and Shane.

"Okay, at least I don't have anything to make up." He said as he started eating his salad.

Well it's now or never. "Hey Kurt, do you want to go to the game with Blaine, Shane and I tonight?" I asked him quickly and quietly.

He instantly stopped, and looked up at me. "Are you serious?" He asked me slowly.

I smiled, "Yeah, Shane sort of asked me if I wanted to go with him tonight, well me and a friend, he also said Blaine would be there, so I thought you would want to come too." I told him, as I started to rethink if this was a good idea.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and then he started to smile at me. "Wow, since when have you and Shane got so close? Yesterday you were too scared to talk to him, now you're going to a football game with him. I guess a lot happens in one period." He said as he continued to eat his salad.

I started to blush a little. "Well, actually we started talking yesterday, but we talked about the football game today. And I'm not just going to the football game with him, you are too, and so is Blaine, I just have to text him and ask him the time, but you're in right?" I asked him hoping that he'd say yes.

He just smiled at me. "Of course I'm in, I can't leave you alone at a football game, you'll break yourself." He laughed.

I laughed and blush, remembering what Shane said about me falling yesterday. "Okay, I'll text him now." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Hey Kurt's in, where and when should we meet you?-R" I sent the text fast that way I couldn't chicken out. A few moments later I got a reply.

"Great, I just talk to Blaine he said he's in too (even though he has no choice, he is on the team) but we should probably pick you guys up, that way we don't lose each other at the game, probably around five. Is that okay?-S"

After I read the text message I looked straight at Kurt who was looking back at me.

"What?" He asked as he threw his salad away, and sat back down.

"Um, he said Blaine and him should probably pick us up, so we don't lose each other at the game, he said it would be around five. So what address should I text him mine or yours?" I asked him.

"Um, I guess mine since we were gonna hang-out there after school anyway." He said.

"Okay." I said as I texted Shane back Kurt's address.

"Great, see you then:)-S"

I blushed at the smiley face, even though it was probably just a friendly gesture. "Okay, so we need to be ready by five." I told Kurt.

"That's fine, are we really doing this?" He asked me as he started going through his phone.

I buried my face in my hands. "Yeah, I think we are."

I heard Kurt chuckling, so I looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're already freaking out and school's not even over yet, what are you going to do when Shane shows up on the doorstep?" Kurt asked as he continued to chuckle.

"I'm probably gonna fall flat on my face." I said as I started thinking of how bad this could all turn out.

"You're not gonna fall flat on your face, you're gonna be fine, now let's go to class." Kurt said as he grabbed my arm and led me to our next class.

"Are you guys ready yet?" yelled the voice of Kurt's dad. We told him we were going to hang out with some friends tonight, and he was sort of rushing us.

"Yeah, calm down." Kurt said as he grabbed my arm and pulled us downstairs.

After we got downstairs I looked at the clock, which read 4:45pm. We still had fifteen minutes till they were gonna be here.

"Kurt have you seen my shoes?" Finn asked as he came down the stairs in his football uniform. He was also going to the game tonight (because he's part of the team), but he doesn't know that Kurt and I are going, and we want to keep it that way.

Finn is what Kurt and I call over protective. He became really over protective since he found out Karofky was bullying us. So he probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out we were going with Blaine and Shane to a football game. Finn never had a problem with Blaine, but for some reason Shane and him never got along, I never knew why.

"BEEP"

I heard my phone beep, which means I have a new text message.

"Hey, we're here, sorry we're a little early-S"

It was from Shane, which means we have to go, good thing Finn went to his room to find his shoes.

"Hey, Kurt we need to go." I said as I grabbed his arm as we went outside.

"Okay." I heard him say, but we were already outside walking towards the car.

When we got to the car, Kurt sat in the back with Blaine and I sat up front with Shane.

"Hey, are you excited?" Shane asked as he pulled out the driveway and started to drive.

"Um, sure I guess, I just hope I don't fall and hurt myself." I said as I started playing with my hands.

"That's why I'm here Reed; I won't let my best friend break." Kurt said. I just smiled at him through the mirror, but something else caught my eye beside Kurt. Blaine was looking at Kurt, but not just causally looking at him, he was looking at him like he was the best thing in the world. I wonder if Kurt see's it? He should, he likes Blaine and by the looks of it, Blaine likes him too. They would look really cute together.

"Well, Kurt can make sure you don't hurt yourself during the game, but I think I can help after the game." I heard Shane say. I glanced over at him and saw him smiling at me, I just smiled back and tried not to blush.

"Okay." I said as I glanced back at Blaine and Kurt, who seemed to be enjoying a conversation of their own.

"So, how long have you played football?" I asked Shane. I didn't want to just sit there silent, so I tried to think of topics to talk about with Shane. The first thing that came to mind was football, since we are going to a football game after all.

"I've played football for about four years. What about you, do you play any sports?" He asked.

I just laughed. "No, I don't exactly have good coordination for sports, but I paint, if that counts." I told him as I thought of the flower he saw the other day.

He just smiled. "Yeah, I would defiantly say that counts. I saw your sketch book and it was amazing, but I didn't see any paintings in it." He said as he continues driving.

"Well, my paintings are at home. The sketch book isn't big enough for them. Actually I started to paint so much, my mom and I had to clear out the storage room so I could put my paintings in there, so it sort of just became my own studio." I told him. I was surprised that I wasn't stuttering or nervous. I guess it was just so easy to talk to Shane.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. You know, I would love to see your paintings sometimes. After I saw your sketches, and you said they were sketches, I guess I just wondered what your finished pieces look like." He said as he smiled at me.

"I could probably show you them sometime if you want, but only if you want to see them." I told him as I thought about Shane looking at my art. I never really showed anyone my artwork before, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Yeah, I would love to see them. You have my number, so you can just call or text me about a day that would be good for you, or we sit next to each other at school, so we can talk then too." Shane said as he looked over at me for a second, blushed, and then looked back at the road.

I've never seen Shane blush before, but he still looked cute when he blushed. I tried to think of another subject to talk about. "So, um, do you do have any other hobbies beside football?" I asked him, it seemed like a good topic.

"Yeah, I dance a lot I've been doing that since I can remember. What about you, do you have any other hobbies?" He asked me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Um, I sing, but really that's about it." I told him as we stayed in the car.

He looked over at me confused. "Why aren't you in Glee club?"

I started to think about it and couldn't think of a reason why not to join glee club. "I don't really know, I guess I never tried out."

"Well, you should try out I bet you're really good. Mr. Shue is always looking for new people, so you can audition whenever you want." He said as he pulled the keys out of the car. "Well, I guess we should go in. Blaine and I will meet you guys after the game back here." He said as we started walking towards the stadium. "Oh, and Reed?" I heard him say.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Be careful, at least until after the game, I can catch you then." He said as he winked and left with Blaine to go to the locker room.

"Someone likes you." I heard Kurt say.

"Oh shush." I told him as we laughed and went to watch the game.

A.N. Reviews will make me update faster. :)


	4. After The Game

Chapter 3: After the Game

A.N. I updated this chapter a little, just Shane's point of view though!

After Kurt and I finish watching the game, we walked back over to the car and waited for Blaine and Shane. Surprisingly Kurt and I enjoyed the game. The only time we jumped was when Blaine or Shane got tackled, because it looked like it hurt. A few moments later Blaine and Shane came walking out of the locker room. Blaine walked right over to Kurt while Shane walked over to me.

"So, did you enjoy your first football game?" He said as he smiled at me. He looked like a really excited puppy.

"Yeah, it was amazing, but are you okay? Those tackles looked like they hurt." I asked him as I wrapped my arms around myself because it was starting to get cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine it doesn't hurt that much after a while. Here, take this, you look cold." He said as he helped me put on his oversized jacket. I'm not even joking when I say it's oversized, it went almost down to my knees, but it was warm.

"Thanks." I said as I tried to roll up the sleeves so they didn't hang so far off my hands.

Shane just laughed. "It's a little big, but we can fix that." He said as he rolled up the other sleeve. I still wasn't nervous around him. I guess I just felt comfortable around him now.

After he was done he just looked at me and smiled, I smiled back as I looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of joy and excitement.

"Um, are you too lovebirds going to break apart long enough to unlock the car? Because if you don't we might freeze." I heard Blaine say. Shane and I broke apart from each other gaze. He went and got in the car, while I glanced at Kurt, who was smiling at Blaine. Blaine was holding the door open for Kurt.

I just rolled my eyes and got in the car. I looked over at Shane who was looking at me. Once we met each other's gaze we smiled at each other then looked away. Shane started the car as I glanced back at Kurt. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt, and was whispering something to him, Kurt was just smiling and listening to him. I just looked out the window.

"I had a lot more fun than I thought I would, thank you." I told him as I continued to look out the window.

"I'm glad, is there a certain time you guys need to be home, because I want to show you something?" He asked.

Kurt and I didn't have a curfew, and I really wanted to know what he was going to show us. "No, what are you going to show us?" I asked him as I looked back over at him.

He just laughed. "It's a secret, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

I just looked at him quizzically.

He just laughed and kept driving. "Just trust me you'll love it."

I just smiled and looked straight ahead. "Okay, whatever you say."

About twenty minutes later Shane parked on the side of road. I had no idea where we were, and it was really dark. Shane just jumped out of the car, and I walked over to him quickly. I didn't even bother to look back at Blaine and Kurt.

"Um, Shane?" I asked him as I walked next to him, and tried not to trip on anything.

"Yes Reed?" I heard him ask as he smiled at me.

"Um, where are we?" I asked him as I tripped over my own feet. I waited to feel the ground below me, but all I felt was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whoa, I want you to have fun not get hurt." I heard him say as I regained my balance.

"Well, I don't really know where I am, so I'm probably going to fall a lot." I told him as I looked up at him.

He just smiled at me. "Just take my hand, I promise I won't let you fall." He said as he held out his hand to me. I tentatively held his hand. My hand was a little small in his, but it was still comfortable. We just kept walking. After tripping a few more times (but not falling because Shane made sure I didn't fall) we approached a bench that was overlooking Lake Erie. We both sat down but didn't let go of the other's hand. The lake actually looked pretty at night, but I was still wondering what we were doing here.

"It should start any minute." I heard Shane say as we both looked out at the lake.

Then a moment later fireworks started to go off. My jaw literally dropped. I never knew they set off fireworks so late in the year here. I just starred at the fireworks amazed. There were so many different colors and sizes. There were even some that opened up to look like flowers. It was so cool. Then about twenty minutes and last one went off, which was in the shape of a big pink heart. Shane didn't say anything so I decided to break the silence.

"Oh my gosh that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" I yelled as I turned to look at him, like an excited two-year-old.

"I'm glad you liked it, I thought you would since you said you paint and everything. I thought maybe that could give you inspiration or something. I also thought you would like it because it looks really cool." He said as he smiled at me.

I just smiled back at him. "I can't even describe how amazing that was. That had to be one of the best things ever in Ohio." I told him as a shiver ran through my body.

"I'm glad you liked it, but we should probably get back to the car so you don't freeze to death." He said as we stood up and walked back to the car hand in hand.

After we got in the car it was about eleven thirty. It was going to take us about an hour to get home, which means I'll probably just spend the night at Kurt's.

"Hey, look who fell asleep." Shane said as he looked at the back seat. I glanced back at Kurt and saw Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt, and they were both asleep. I couldn't help but giggle.

Shane just smiled at me as he started the car and started to drive.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey Reed." I heard someone softly whisper as I tried to open my eyes.

"Hm?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I was in someone's car, and Shane was looking over at me. I first I wondered where I was then I remembered everything.

"Hello sleepy head." Shane said as he came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Kurt already went inside, so I'll walk you to the door." He said as I stepped out of the car and started walking to the door. I yawned as we got to the door.

"I had a lot of fun." I told him as we stood on the doorstep. I could barely stand straight because I was so tired.

"I'm glad I hope we can all get together again soon." He said as he smiled at me.

I blushed. "Yeah that would be fun." I said as I remembered I still had his jacket on. "I should probably give you back your jacket first." I said as I started to take off the oversized jacket.

"No, it's okay it looks better on you anyway." He said as he smiled at me. I just blushed and went to open the door so I don't embarrass myself more than I already have.

"Goodnight Shane." I said as I started to shut the door.

"Goodnight Reed." He said as he walked back to his car.

I locked the door and walked down to Kurt's room, careful not to wake his parents.

After I got to Kurt's room I saw Kurt smiling on the bed.

"I see you and Blaine had a good night." I told him as I sat down beside him.

He just blushed and whispered, "We kissed."

I could barely believe my own ears. "What?" I asked him to make sure I heard him right.

"Blaine kissed me. You were asleep, but he woke me up about five minutes before we got to the house. He smiled at me then he kissed me." Kurt said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "You guys are so cute together." I told him, as I thought about how cute they looked together.

"Oh and guess what Blaine told me?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked him, not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"He said Shane's been talking about you a lot, but in a good way. He said Shane likes you." Kurt said as he kept smiling at me.

I just blushed. "Sure, we'll talk about this when your actually awake." I said as I turned off the light and went to sleep.

(Shane's Point Of View)

"Shane, what's wrong with you? You look like a love-struck puppy." Blaine asked me as we walked through the door after the game.

"I think I am." I said quietly as I thought about the little artist who I spent, almost my entire night with.

I know the firework thing was sorta cheesy, by it made Reed smile, and that's all that really matters to me.

"Why don't you ask him out then? You, know, like on a real date or something." Blaine asked me seriously.

"Wh-what?! I barely know him! What if he says no?!" I asked franticly, dropping my head in my hands, thinking about how awful it would be in my angel said no.

"Okay, okay. You claim you don't know him, and that's true, you barely know him, but Shane, you've already fallen in love with him. Why don't you try to get to know him better, become his friend or something. Then after a while ask him out." Blaine told me as he patted my shoulder reassuringly.

I just sighed. "Fine, I guess your right. Hey, what happened between you and Kurt tonight? And don't say nothing because you were smiling the whole way home."

"I'm not telling you!" He said as he ran to his room and locked the door before I could barge in. I just smiled and went to bed.

A.N. Okay, the only thing I changed in this chapter was Shane's point of view. I just had the chapter lying around and I forgot to post it, so I updated the chapter a little. Don't worry, if you didn't read it, it's fine. I'm sorry, please continue reading and enjoy!


	5. Welcome To Glee Club

A.N. First of all, before I forget. I do not own Glee. CP Coulter owns Reed and Shane. And the song I use in this chapter (because who doesn't love a good song every once and a while?) is Rainbow, which I do not own. Oh, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! Sorry! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Welcome To Glee Club

"Hey Reed, what did you do for the rest of your weekend?" Kurt asked me as we were getting stuff out of our lockers.

"Nothing much, painted a few things Saturday and Sunday but that's about it. What about you?" I asked him as we walked into first period and took our seats. The only thing I really painted this weekend was fireworks. I couldn't get Friday night out of my head, so I just painted it.

"Nothing much, Blaine texted me and we went for coffee on Saturday, but other than that nothing really." He said trying to be discreet, while his face turned a light red from blushing.

"What? Tell me what happen!" I asked him trying to keep my voice down. I didn't want to get yelled at by the teacher for talking, but I couldn't help but wonder what happen between Blaine and Kurt. They seemed 'friendly' in the car. Kurt just pointed towards the front of the room to tell me that he wasn't going to talk and that I should pay attention. I huffed in annoyance but let it go. I guess I'll just have to wait until lunch.

After first period Kurt and I parted to go to second period, but I made sure to send him a cold glare as he left. He just smiled and walked away. I just shook my head and went to second period and took my seat. Shane walked in a few seconds later and took his usual seat beside me.

"Hi." He said in his normal excitable voice.

"Hey." I replied back, as the teacher walked in. I grabbed my notebook and started to write down the problems on the board. Right after I was done writing down the last problem, a folded up piece of paper landed on top of my notebook. I looked over at Shane who was smiling at me, and gestured for me to open the paper. l smiled and opened it.

"Hi Reed! :)" Was written inside. I decided to write back.

"Hi Shane! :P" And slid the paper towards him.

"What are you doing?" He wrote back.

"Writing to you. What are you doing?" I wrote back.

"Writing to you too! What are you doing after school?" He wrote back.

"Nothing, why?" I wrote back as I looked at him curiously.

"You and Kurt should try-out for Glee club! You said you can sing! :)" He wrote back, his hand writing getting a little sloppy as he tried to finish what he was writing before class ended. Right when I read it, the bell rang.

"Okay." I told him as I gather my books and put the note in my bag.

"Really?" He asked excitably.

I just laughed. "Yes, really." I told him as I started to walk towards the door.

"Awesome, Glee Club is so fun! Your gonna love it." Shane said as his steps lined up with mine.

"Okay, I'll talk to Kurt about it at lunch." I told him as I wondered where he was going. I think his next class is at the other end of the school.

"Great. Um, I know this is going to sound a little weird, and completely feel free to tell me no if you want to, but, would you mind if I walked you to your next class?" He asked as I saw the blush spread throughout his face.

"S-sure, that's fine with me, but won't you be late to your next class. I don't want you to get in trouble." I told him as I tried to hide my blushing face.

His face instantly lit up. "Nah, it's okay. I will make it back in time. Trust me." He said as he winked at me.

I just laughed and kept on walking. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence as our arms brushed occasionally as we walked. When we came to my third period class I was a little disappointed, I didn't really want to leave.

"So, um, I'll talk to you later?" I asked casually before I was going to go in the classroom.

"Yeah, defiantly. I should probably go, but I can't wait to see you in Glee Club later." He said as he flashed me a giant smile, and took off towards his next class. I just laughed and sat down in my seat.

At lunch I couldn't get any information out of Kurt about his date with Blaine. So, I eventually gave up, but I was able to convince him to try-out for Glee Club with me.

As we walked into the choir room (Shane texted me directions earlier) almost everyone's head turned in surprised.

Shane jumped up out of his seat and ran over by Kurt and I. "You guys made it! We don't get many new people." He whispered the last part.

"Oh, okay." I said as I looked at Kurt nervously. He gave me the same look.

"Hey, don't be nervous. You'll do great!" Shane told me as he pushed us towards the middle of the room, in front of .

"If you don't have a song prepared for today it's okay." told us.

"Um, we're performing separately, a-and I have a song prepared." I told him nervously. Kurt looked at me, shocked.

"Okay, great. You have the floor." clapped his hands together and sat down. Kurt gave me one last glance and went to sit by Blaine. Blaine smiled at him.

I walked over to the pianist and told him the song I was singing, he just nodded back. I turned back towards everyone and sent Shane a nervous glance, but he just smiled at me. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I'm still feelin' the rain fall, bouncin' off my skin

How long do I have to wait for the sun to shine again?

Come on, paint me a rainbow so I can follow it

I don't know where it'll take me but I like wonderin'

Whoever you are, where will you be?

Are you the same old dreamer out there waiting only for me?

Waitin' for love, waitin' for the same old dreamer on the other side

Hopin' that no matter how far I'm gonna find my way to you

Followin' a rainbow

I'm gonna stop in the middle, hang my feet off the edge

I got no reason to worry I know I'll find the end

That's where you'll be waitin', I hope you don't forget

That I won't quit till I find you no matter the risk

Whoever you are, where will you be?

Are you the same old dreamer out there waiting only for me?

Waitin' for love, waitin' for the same old dreamer on the other side

Hopin' that no matter how far I'm gonna find my way to you

Followin' a rainbow

Stuck in my mind

I'm wastin' time still on my own

I never thought that I would find my way into the light

Dreamin' to find

Whoever you are, where will you be?

Are you the same old dreamer on the other side waiting for me?

Waitin' for love, waitin' for the same old dreamer on the other side

Hopin' that no matter how far I'm gonna find my way to you

Followin' a rainbow

I know I'm gonna find you, I know

I know I'm gonna find you

I know I'm gonna find you

I'm never gonna let you go

I know I'm gonna find you

I know I'm gonna find you

I won't let you go

I'm followin', I'm followin'

I'm followin' the rainbow

I'm followin', I'm followin'

I'm followin' the rainbow

I'm followin', I'm followin'

I'm followin' the rainbow

I'm followin', I'm followin'

I'm followin' the rainbow"

After I finished I just smiled nervously at the class. They were all wearing stunned expressions.

"Oh my gosh, Reed! You're amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?!" Shane asked as he looked at me amazed. I just blushed as the rest of the class broke into applause.

"Welcome to Glee Club Reed!" announced.

I blushed and took a seat next to a smiling Shane.

A.N. Did you like it?! Please say yes! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am really, really, really, really, sorry it took me so long to get it uploaded. Review please! (And if you have time, please read and review my other Rane one-shot and my Jogan fics. Also if you want a Jogan multi-chapter fic please let me know.) Thanks, you readers are the best! :)


End file.
